


Stěhování

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Autorkou dalšího z menších headcanonu z Tumblru jeAddignisherlock





	Stěhování

Co kdyby měl John pocit, že by se s Rosie měli odstěhovat z Baker Street, protože by to tak bylo lepší?  
Nejdříve si myslel, že návrat na Baker Street víceméně všechno vyřeší. Že bude chodit do práce, o Rosie se bude starat paní Hudsonová, když bude v práci, a po práci se o ni bude starat sám. A navíc tam bude i Sherlock.  
Ale realitou je: Po práci je John unavenější, než očekával. Během nocí běhá za Sherlockem při jejich dobrodružstvích a nakonec to skončí tak, že John musí žádat paní Hudsonovou, jestli se o Rosie nepostará po většinu den skoro každý den. John se tak cítí provinile. Provinile vůči paní Hudsonové, protože využívá její štědrosti, jakkoliv je ochotná pomoci. Stárne a už se nemůže starat o Rosie čtyřiadvacet hodin denně. Provinile vůči Sherlockovi, protože nechce, aby měl pocit, že je to jeho chyba, že John nemá čas na Rosie. Protože část Johna CHCE raději chytat zločince, než zůstat doma a být tátou. A ze všeho nejvíce provinile se cítí vůči Rosie, protože je jí příšerným tátou. Takže se John rozhodl, že nejlepší bude se přestěhovat do Hertfordshire, kde má (pokrevní) rodinu. Aby byli s rodinou, aby navázali přerušené styky se vzdálenější rodinou. A možná mu i s Harriet můžou pomoci s Rosie, obzvláště v jejím brzkém věku, dokud se John nedá do kupy. Alespoň toto se Johnovi honilo v hlavě.  
Co kdyby Sherlock zaslechl Johna mluvícího k Rosie, ještě než by otevřel dveře po návratu domů?  
"Budeme se stěhovat, Rosie, ale nesmíš to říct paní Hudsonové ani Sherlockovi. Nikomu, dobře?"  
"Ale já to tady mám ráda. Mám ráda paní Hudsonovou, mám ráda Sherlocka..."  
"Já vím, zlatíčko... Ale budeš mít ráda i ty, které potkáme, až se přestěhujeme. Uvidíš všechny z rodiny."  
"Ale... ale já chci paní Hudsonovou a Sherlocka..."  
"Uvidíš i tvou tetu Harrient. Bude to legrace."  
"Proč nemůže být Sherlock moje teta? Nechci se rozloučit s Sherlockem..."  
"Já vím, že je to těžké, zlatíčko... Ale on není tvoje rodina. Bude nejlepší, když se přestěhujeme do Hertfordshiru a budeme s naší skutečnou rodinou."  
Hned jak tohle Sherlock zaslechne, neodváží se otevřít dveře. Ne teď.  
Sherlock se otočí, sejde po schodech a vyjde do chladných ulic Londýna, dokud se neocitne mimo dosah Johnova hlasu. John pokračuje:  
"Já vím, že máš Sherlocka moc ráda, Rosie. Táta má taky rád Sherlocka, mnohem víc, než kdy měl rád kohokoliv jiného. Kdyby to bylo na mě, tak bych si ho vzal, abychom my tři mohli být skutečná rodina. Ale Sherlock takový není... Takže naše jediná možnost je se přestěhovat."

**Author's Note:**

> Nejsem toho sice autorem, jsem pouhopouhý rádoby překladatel, ale ráda bych vás vyzvala k napsání pokračování tohoto headcanonu. Ale buďte hodní a napište jim hezký konec, ano?


End file.
